


Revisiting the past

by Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Cake, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom!Luke, FIFA, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Panties, Past Lovers, Pet Names, Riding, Rimming, Roomates, Teasing, daddy!Luke, jerking off, luke sees, pillowtalk, princess!calum, small calum, sub!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi/pseuds/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi
Summary: Calum gets a little frisky after stumbling upon a fan fiction of himself and Luke, his roommate and past lover. When Luke catches his display history is revisited and not regretted





	Revisiting the past

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I don't know if I like it or not but this is one of the first fan fiction I wrote and was one of the only I had completely finished. So I'm sorry in advanced. Please if there's anyone reading this please tell me how I did and I'll try to post as many as I can think of which are usually 5sos or 1d. Please give me any suggestions or corrections. X

Luke and Calum were both sat in the living room as Luke was playing FIFA against Micheal online and Calum was scrolling through twitter. 

Calum felt quite horny today especially since he stumbled across a fan fiction between him and Luke earlier on twitter which he didn't think about until now when his phone ran out of charge. Calum looked up to Luke and studied his features as he played the PS4. Luke has his jaw clenched and his lip ring between his teeth in concentration as he indulged in the game, unaware of his surrounding completely. Calum couldn't help but stare at his roommate's bare chest and abs. 

Luke and Calum have done stuff with each other before but that stopped a few years ago when the band was getting serious. Calum had to admit that he missed being with Luke. 

Luke was sat there in his loose low hanging sweats lounging on the couch with his feet on the coffee table whereas Calum was fully clothed in a black band tee paired with some black sweats. He felt himself getting hard in his sweats by just looking at Luke in front of him.

Calum slid his hand down his chest as he bite his lip. His hand was just above the waist band where he moved his hand down his sweats. His hard on was pressed up against the flimsy black panties that he liked to wear. He moved his hand past the lace to his balls where he started to fondle them in his hands as he watched Luke continue to play Micheal. Calum couldn't help but watch Luke's fingers move quickly on the controller thinking about what he could do with them to Calum.

Calum whimpered at the thought of Luke's hands doing what he was doing to himself. Fortunately Luke had on a headset as he talked to Micheal, so far Micheal was beating Luke as usual. Luke had yet to notice Calum's state as he tried to beat Micheal and score another point.

Calum moved his hand up around the base of his length as he slowly ran his hand up and down his length before he started to play with the head. He ran his thumb across the slit spreading the bead of pre-cum along the head of his now fully hard length. His sweats had an obvious bulge from his hard on and his hand around the length. Calum couldn't help but moan at his actions while his mind raced on one subject in particular along the lines of; Luke Luke Luke Luke Luke Luke Luke Luke Luke. 

Calum couldn't help but feel so hot and bothered. It felt as though fire was crawling along his chest as he picked up his speed as he flicked his wrist causing him to groan and throw his head back. The heat was nearly unbearable as he stopped his movement to take off his shirt. Straight after getting his right arm out of the shirt he moved back to his hard on as he picked up his pace as he threw the shirt away not caring about direction of the shirt, his eyes were shut tight in pleasure as he thought about Luke as he chased his orgasm. Luke was disrupted from his game as a black tank top was thrown onto the controller to which he looked over towards the other end of the couch.

"Oh god" 

Luke spluttered out as he took in the boy across from him with sweat beginning to form on his tanned forehead with his head thrown back as he moaned. The older boy' hand was moving up and down on his dick under the sweats. As Luke was taking in the view Micheal took the opportunity to score again against Luke making the score 7-4. The victory yell Micheal screamed into the headset jerking Luke out of his thoughts on the older kiwi boy. He gulped as he turned back to the game. From there on all Luke could focus on was the noises coming out of the boy next to him. Calum started to moan out a lot louder and mumble under his breath. Luke could no longer focus on the game as he grew hard to the sounds of Calum. 

"Ughh... mmm.. Luke" 

Luke froze as Calum panted out his name. He gulped as he struggled to reply to Micheal. 

"Uh Mikey I uh got to go"

Calum managed out as he disconnected from the game and turned off the console before turning to the kiwi boy who looked to be in complete bliss and he continued to moan and pant. 

"Ummmmm L-Luke daddy ummmm!" 

Luke couldn't help it anymore as he leaned over to Calum where he snatched his wrists away from his sweats up to over his head.

Calum whimpered at the loss of friction as he snapped his eyes open only to be meet with the deep blues staring into his browns. Luke could feel Calum's pants of breath fanning across his face. 

"Hi" 

Luke breathed out before leaning in and feverishly moving his lips on Calum's. Calum wasn't sure what to do, he had be caught. He realised he wasn't kissing back in the one way kiss before moving his lips against Luke's. Calum's wrists were still in the tight hold of Luke's hands. Their mouths clashed together and their tongues fought for dominance to which Luke won as he was the dominate of the two and Calum was a submissive. Luke's large hands travelled from Calum's wrist down to his hips where he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap so Calum was straddling him. They could feel each others hard ons through each other's sweats and it was quite obvious that Luke was a bit larger with length as well as girth at 8 inches whereas Calum was only 6.5 inches. Calum was running his fingers through Luke's fluffy blonde locks, tugging and pulling as Luke explored Calum's mouth again after so long. 

They pulled away for a moment before Luke started to trail kisses from Calum's chin down the column of his throat to his collarbone where he found Calum's sweet spot between the junction of Calum's neck and shoulder. Calum whimpered at the tingling feeling from Luke's mouth as his frustration grew and the need for friction was unbearable. Calum couldn't help but grind down onto Luke as Luke sucked and licked at Calum's skin creating a love bite there. 

Calum couldn't help but moan at the sensations from Luke's mouth and the new friction on his clothed length. His fingers gripped Luke's hair as if to tell the boy to come back to his mouth as the younger boy sucked dark hickeys into the boy. Luke licked along the boys neck up to his ear where he kissed behind Calum's ear. He pulled back slightly as he breathed onto the shell of Calum's ear causing a shiver to run through Calum's spine. 

"Such a needy little princess, aren't you baby?" 

Luke whispered into Calum's ear a few octaves lower than usual before kissing from Calum's ear to the corner of his mouth. Calum hummed in response, too eager to get Luke's lips again to reply properly. 

"Words princess..." 

Luke gripped Calum's hips to still Calum's movements as he stared into the chocolate brown eyes. Calum whimpered at the loss of friction as well as the dominate eyes staring into his. Calum submissive behaviour lead him to break eye contact as he lowered his gaze to his lap. He felt his chin be lifted to the blue eyes and a short peck to be placed onto his lips.

"Yes daddy!" 

Calum whispered out as Luke groaned at the name as he reconnected their lips in a frenzy and his fingers circled on the tan skin of Calum's hips. Calum hummed into the kiss at the affection shown though Luke's actions as he fingered through Luke's hair. Calum tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss further as Luke sucked on to his bottom lip. Calum let out a sequel of surprise as Luke lifted him up off the couch and wrap the boys legs around him as he made his way through the apartment. They didn't break the kiss as Luke brought them into his room where he closed the door after with his foot before walking up to the bed and dropping Calum into the middle of the bed. Their breathes came out heavy as they took in the appearance of eachother with messed up hair and hard ons prominate in there sweats. Luke grabbed Calum's ankles as he pulled him closer to the foot of the bed while staring into the chocolate brown eyes. His hands traced up to waistband of Calum's sweats, not knowing what the boy was hiding underneath. 

"May I princess?" 

Luke questioned not breaking eye contact. Calum nodded eagerly before remembering last time he non verbally answered and corrected himself.

"yes please." 

Luke hooked his fingers around the band humming out.

"please who?" 

"Yes please daddy." 

Calum eagerly pressed out as he felt his waist band tugged down his thighs. Luke groaned at the sight of what Calum was wearing as his licked his lips at the lacy panties that complimented Calum's tan thighs. 

"Such a pretty princess aren't you? You look so pretty in your little panties don't you baby?" 

 

Luke complimented Calum as he took the sweats off the boy completely so he was left in his black panties. 

"Lukkkeee!" 

Calum whined out in embarrassment at Luke's comment as he looked down at the bedding like it was the most interesting thing in the world as his face burned up a slight pink colour.

Luke was now on his knees looking up to see Calum's blushing face with his hand caressing Calum's knees.

"So beautiful." 

Luke mumbled as he leant down and placed a few kisses on top of Calum's thighs before he leant up to capture Calum's lips again. Luke broke the kiss only after a few seconds much to Calum's dismay. 

"Move up to the top princess!" 

Luke demanded to Calum which he obligated to almost instantly to appease the dominate. Luke watched Calum's small body scurry up the bed to the headboard as he hooked his fingers around his sweats and boxer waist band before tugging them off to stand in his naked glory in front of Calum that gaped at the sight as Luke's fully hard on slapped against his defined stomach. 

Luke all but jumped into the bed onto of Calum as he reconnected their lips and flipped them so Calum was again straddling his waist. Luke's hands grabbed onto Calum's plump bum and squeezed the ass in his large hands, spreading the cheeks apart and feeling as they bounced together again. Calum began to kiss down Luke's shoulder where he travelled down Luke's chest and he kept his eyes locked with the blues while he slid down the blondes body. As Calum got to the v-line he broke eye contact with Luke as he sucked the skin and lean back to admire his work before looking back up to the blonde. 

"Can I daddy?" 

Calum questioned as his small hands travelled down the v-line then to Luke's pale thighs. 

"Can you what princess?" 

Luke interrogated Calum as his hands moved into Calum hair, weaving through it playfully. 

"Please can I suck you off daddy? Wanna make you feel good" 

Calum whined leaning into Luke's touch. The nod of Luke's head with a chuckle was enough confirmation for Calum as he kitten licked the head of Luke's length as he grabbed the base of the 8 incher. Luke's chuckle halted as he moaned, looking down at Calum to find he was already looking up innocently through his eyelashes as he slowly ran his tongue through the slit before circling the head not breaking eye contact with the dom. Calum lower his head to take a ball into his mouth as he gently jerked the length with his hand. He ran tongue up through the frenum and up the length before blowing a short breath out the area sending a shiver through Luke. Calum took the length into his mouth as he fondled Luke's balls in his hand with the base of Luke's length in the other. He flattened his tongue and sucked as he brought the length to the back of his throat. Fortunately he didn't have a gag reflex so he continued to bob his head and take as much of the length while jerking off the rest of it. Luke groaned as he brought his hand to Calum's hair where he stroked the black and blonde streaked hair out of Calum's face. Calum couldn't help but hum at the affection that sent vibrations up Luke's length leading to Luke moaning out Calum's name as he grabbed the back to Calum's head and gripped the hair. Calum remembered to breathe through his nose as he was pushed down the length further. Tears welled in Calum's eyes as he took the length further and bobbed his head for a few more minutes. 

"Princess m'gonna cum ahhh baby... your so good with mouth jesus princess!" 

Luke managed to get out through his uneven breathes before he came into Calum's mouth. Calum felt the big white load empty in his mouth so he swallowed all that he could only a drop left in the side of his mouth so when he popped off to see Luke's blissed out face staring at him he collected the drop on his finger before seductively sucking it off into his mouth. Luke couldn't help but groan at the erotic sight which was enough to turn him on again. 

"On your stomach, ass up princess!" 

Luke ordered. Calum as alway was quick to obligate with his ass up in front of Luke.

"Ok princess as much as I love these little panties on you I'm going to take them off ok?" 

Luke questioned Calum to which he responded with a quick yes and a wiggle of his hips. Luke slid the lace down Calum's legs before taking the plump cheeks into his large hands. He squeezed the cheeks before spreading them and seeing the pretty pink hole hidden in between. He blew a short breath onto the muscle watching as it contracted and relaxed again. Luke leaned in and licked a strip over the hole loving the sounds coming from Calum. He continued to lick at the hole and push his tongue through the muscle enough for Calum to be panting and on the edge of coming. Luke was fully hard again thanks to the noises and pleas coming from Calum. Luke pulled away only for Calum to whimper at the lose. 

Luke leaned over to the nightstand where he took out a bottle of lube and a condom before returning back to Calum's ass. He squirted the lube onto his fingers as he rubbed the substance between his fingers to warm it up a bit while his other hand caressed the maroiri' boys ass. 

"Please daddy! I need your fingers please I need you daddy! I want you in me daddy please!" 

Calum desperately whined out to Luke who chuckled at the needy boy. 

"Someone's very needy aren't they princess? Tell me how much you want me baby, tell daddy what you want?" 

Luke asked as he ran his hand down to the small of Calum's back while pressing a finger to Calum's hole but not moving it anywhere yet so it's just pressed against the rim. 

"Please daddy! I want your fingers daddy, want you to stretch me out daddy for your big cock daddy please ummm" 

Calum whimpered out as he thrust his hips back out to Luke's fingers. Luke rubbed Calum's back before placing a gentle kiss on his ass cheek whispering an ok before thrusting the first finger in knuckle deep. Luke watched as Calum's back arched as he waited for the the boy to adjust and signal to move. Calum couldn't get any words out but him fucking back onto Luke's fingers was enough of a signal for Luke as he thrust his fingers in and out of Luke before adding another and repeating the same where he waits for Calum to adjust before moving his fingers. Luke scissored his fingers to stretch out Calum before curling his fingers to find the boy prostrate. It only took a few seconds before Calum was arching his back even more and screaming out daddy, loud enough for the whole apartment complex to know. 

"Mmmmm daddy please need your cock please wanna ride your cock daddy!"

Calum panted out as Luke continuously hit Calum prostrate with his fingers. 

Luke took his fingers out of Calum and watched a the hole clenched around nothing but air looking for the fingers. Calum groaned out as he turned as quickly as possible to face Luke. Calum took the condom from beside Luke and quickly opened it and rolled it onto Luke's length. Luke grabbed Calum face as he leaned in a gave a quick peck before breaking the kiss and looking into the lust filled almost black eyes.

"Calm down love I'm not going anywhere." 

Luke assured Calum. Luke leaned in to catch Calum lips in a passionate kiss as he swung Calum's leg over his own so Calum was straddling his thighs on his knees ready to rid Luke. Luke trailed his fingers from Calum's cheek down exploring his body before grabbing his ass. 

"Ready princess?" 

Luke questioned when they broke apart from the kiss. Calum nodded eagerly wanting the cock in him.

"Words princess."

"Yes daddy really want your cock please." 

Calum rushed out and his hands moved to rest on Luke's shoulders before one hand moved down to line up the head to his entrance. Calum looked up to Luke's blue eyes as if asking for confirmation that he can go. Once he got a nod he sank down on the head causing his eyes to roll back as he sank down more inch by inch till he was bottomed out. He sat there for a few seconds to adjust before he started to grind down on the cock before picking himself up and almost all the way up before falling down again completely.

"Umm daddy your cock is so big mmmm" 

Calum moaned out and his eyes shut due to pleasure of the stretch of his hole he was feeling. 

"Open your eyes princess want to see those beautiful eyes while you ride me babe." 

Calum's eyes snapped open as he stared into Luke's eyes as he pushed himself up and down a few times before changing position so he was leaning back with his hands on Luke's thighs and knees and he hoped up and down hitting his prostrate dead on. 

"Mmm daddy feel so good! AH DADDY MMM FUCK ME DADDY AHHH" 

Calum screamed out as he continued to hit his prostrate as he barely bottomed out since it he were to he'd then have Luke cock hitting the inside of his tummy. Luke obliged grabbing Calum's hips thrusting up into Calum hard. Luke thrusting into Calum a few times hitting Calum's prostrate dead on each time before pulling out and quickly flipping them so Calum was under him and pressing back in as quickly as he pulled out. Luke lifted Calum's legs so they were up to his chest practically folding him in half but Luke remembered this was one of Calum favourite positions from when they were together. Luke leaned down you Calum's ear breathing onto the shell of his ear and leaving a few kisses here and there as he thrusted in hard hitting Calum prostrate and going deep because of their position. 

"You like daddy's cock don't you princess. Do you love when daddy hits your bundle of nerves? Your such a good princess baby and you were so good at riding daddy weren't you princess. Such a pretty little hole and cock princess. So beautiful aren't you princess? Tell daddy you're a pretty princess..." 

Luke whispers into Calum's ear earning a few whimpers from the praise and compliments. 

"Yes... y-yes l-love your cock daddy love riding you cock daddy ... mmmm... ohh ahhh ye I-I-I'm a pretty princess daddy MMM DADDY OHHH DADDY PLEASE HARDER DADDY!! Loved wearing my pretty panties for you daddy umm YES daddy right there daddy m'gonna cum daddy please can I cum daddy!" 

Calum rushed out in his panting/moaning state as he begged out the ending. 

"Cum princess show daddy what a good princess you are." 

Luke assured Calum as he watched as the older boy arched his back up and came onto both of their stomachs. Calum's blissed out pleasure filled face was enough to get Luke to cum. Luke did few more quick thrusts before cumming into the condom and finishing a few sloppy thrust to ride the through their orgasms before Luke stilled and laid on top of Calum with his now flaccid cock still inside him as he caught his breathe.

When Luke caught his breathe he pulled out and took the condom off and tied it before throwing it the the bin as he got up to get a wet cloth from the bathroom to clean himself down before walking out to clean the sprawled out sleepy Calum. After Luke cleaned up Calum he left a kiss on his forehead before dropping the cloth in the bathroom sink. He made his way back to the sleep boy and tuck them both under the covers and cuddling the boy into his chest.

"Sleep princess"

Luke told Calum who was trying to stay awake with a kiss to the forehead.

"What's the time?" 

Calum mumbled into Luke's chest as he listened to the older boys heart beat waiting for the answer. 

"Mhm I dunno baby, it was around 8pm when I was on Fifa with Mikey so it's late enough princess." 

Luke mumbled into Calum's hair as he placed little kisses here and there. 

"So what were you thinking about earlier princess?" 

Luke questioned looking down at Calum's face as it flushed to a pink colour. 

"Umm I was uh thin-thinking about ... iwasthinkingaboutyouandyourlipsandyourhands!" 

Calum rushed out as he tried to hide his pink tinted cheeks into Luke's chest. 

"What was that princess? Slow down a bit now when you say it?" 

" I was ugh thinking about you and your ugh lips and your hands oh and also I was very horny umm..." 

Calum trailed off at the end as he again hide his face in Luke's chest causing Luke to roll his eyes and smile at Calum adorableness. 

"Princess? Baby? Kitten? Sweetheart? Pet? Look at me princess because I will try every pet name till you look at me." 

Calum finally looked up and Luke grabbed his chin and pulled him up so Calum's face would be in his crook of his neck if he wasn't holding his chin.

"My pretty princess right? Don't be embarrassed love ok? By the way you looked so pretty in your panties baby"

Luke assured Calum as he peppered the boys face with kisses before leaving a lingering kiss on the boys lips that showed that this wouldn't be the end of the new relationship, no this is just the start.


End file.
